Marlene Vance: Auror Extraordinare
by Luna Kasanoda
Summary: After the war, Marlene Vance joined the Aurors and graduated training alongside Mr Potter himself. When the Japanese Ministry refuse to take action in the 'muggle matters' involving Kira, the British decide to step in. Although, sending the youngest Auror in the department to infiltrate a muggle Japanese university probably wasn't the best plan. Eventual OCxMatsuda.


**Chapter 1 - I'm pretty sure I'm probably not going to die. I think.**

_I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter. Marlene is an OC I created. That's it. Yay. _

* * *

Marlene slowly breathed out, sinking into her chair at her desk. It had been a long day, but there was still a trace of a smile on her lips. Although it was a simple job, which involved chasing some crazy guy around Diagon alley all day while he blew stuff up, it was her first case where she'd taken down the criminal herself since completing her Auror training. It was a success except... Marlene looked down at her desk... it involved a huge amount of paperwork. Poop. She allowed her head to slump forward and lay on her desk. It really was exhausting... she could just... fall... asleep...

"Miss Vance."

Marlene leapt up at the sound of her boss' voice. Her chair went skidding across the room as she stumbled to her feet. Gawain Robards, head of the Auror Office, was standing at the end of her desk. Beside him, to Marlene's horror, was Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"I wasn't asleep!" she blurted out.

Ron Weasley sniggered from his desk on the other side of the room and Harry Potter grinned. Marlene resisted the urge to throw a glare at her co-workers. Robards, however, raised an eyebrow.

"Long day, Vance?" he questioned, unimpressed.

"No, no!" insisted Marlene, going red and waving her hands about, an annoying habit she always acquires when excited or nervous. Unfortunately, in this case, it was the latter. "I was just um, resting my ear." Marlene immediately cringed, face burning horribly.

She didn't dare look over at Harry and Ron, or anywhere other than her boss' face.

"Sit down, Vance." she sighed, eyebrow still raised.

"Yes sir." she half mumbled, half squeaked.

Kingsley grabbed the chair from Longbottom's vacant desk and took a seat. Robards leaned on the edge of Marlene's desk. Robards? Leaning? Standing informally?! Shit was about to get real and Marlene, Harry and Ron all knew it.

"I believe that you are all aware of the current murder crisis in the muggle world." started Shacklebolt, after a sigh.

"Y'mean Kira?" questioned Harry, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." replied Robards. "And it's time the wizarding world takes action."

"But it's in Japan." pointed out Ron, before they could go any further. "Why don't they deal with it?"

"All of the criminals murdered were muggles." said Kingsley, leaning back in his chair. "And no spell that we know of can cause a victim to have a heart attack on the other side of the planet. Therefore, the Japanese Ministry has deemed this a 'muggle' matter and they don't want to intervene."

"There's no way a normal muggle could do that." Marlene spoke up. "It's impossible."

"Correct. We believe that somehow, someone has created some sort of way of passing out their judgement."

"I don't mean to be rude." said Harry, shuffling his large pile of paperwork around. "How does this involve us?"

"We have monitored the area and detected a magical anomaly in To-Oh University in Kanto. We believe this 'Kira' is a student there." explained Robards. "We want one of you three to go in, find the murderer and bring the means of murder back to the ministry."

"I should point out," continued Kingsley. "That this is a dangerous case. Your life will be put at risk. I need you to be aware of that. We are not going to make any of you go, and your careers will not be affected."

There were several moments of silence, enough time for Marlene to make up her mind. Ron's family had already lost members in the war. Harry had practically lost everyone, and he meant so much to the Weasleys. There was no way either of them should be allowed in take part in the Kira case. Marlene on the other hand, had next to no one. Her mother was murdered by death eaters the summer before her fifth year. Marlene's father was never in the picture – her mother didn't even know his real name. Maybe she'd go and see Ginny before she left, but other than that...

"I'll go." Marlene said, just as Harry started to open his mouth. "I'd be happy to."

* * *

"Are you bloody mental?!" screamed Ginny.

Marlene sat in the Weasley kitchen, cradling a mug of tea in her slightly trembling hands. When Ginny was angry, her face flushed and her red hair seemed to fly around on its own accord. It was terrifying. Harry was sitting at the other end of the table, watching his girlfriend nervously.

"You do realise that you are basically offering yourself of a silver platter to the nutcase?" she cried.

"They needed someone who wasn't already on a long term case and was young enough to pass as a university student." Marlene said timidly. "Harry's already died once; I think that's enough for one lifetime, and there was no way your brother was going to sign up; Hermione would have killed him before Kira got the chance."

"Ginny, please, just calm down." said Harry gently. "She's going to have a fake name. It won't be suspicious at all."

"APART FROM THE FACT MARLENE'S NOT JAPANESE!" she screamed.

Marlene sighed, looking down into her mug of steaming brown liquid. She had no clue how to reply. Ginny slowly sank into the chair opposite Marlene.

"Don't you think we've already lost enough friends in the war?" she whispered, sad eyes boring into Marlene's soul.

Marlene knew who she was referring to. Kayla River, one of Marlene and Ginny's roommates at Hogwarts, was killed in the Battle. She and Ginny were very close. Marlene hesitated, before reaching out a hand to touch Ginny's.

"I'm not going to die, Ginny. I promise."

Marlene wouldn't die. No. Kira wasn't going to kill her... Nope, no one will even know she's in Japan. She'd only have to stay for a few days or maybe a week. How wrong she was.

* * *

_**A/N:** Ok, I know it's a very short first chapter. The others will be longer... If you like it and want to read more, please do review. If it's rubbish, do let me know that too... Thanks :)_


End file.
